<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un bon paluchage by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552177">Un bon paluchage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peepoodo and the Super Fuck Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Masturbation, Other, Sex Education, Short One Shot, i guess the series counts as web animation?, ok i'm sorry my apologies to the fandom wrangler who'll have to deal with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Main droite ou main gauche peu importe tant que ça marche !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un bon paluchage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Un bon paluchage<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette"&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>Peepoodo and the Super Fuck Friends<br/><b>Personnages : </b>Peepoodo, Dr Lachatte<br/><b>Genre : </b>crack<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG-13 / T<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Bobby Pills, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>journée mondiale des gauchers - <span class="small">j'ai zieuté de près j'ai bien l'impression que Peepoodo est au moins ambidextre probablement gaucher</span><br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>425</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Dr Lachatte a tellement d'éducation à faire auprès de ses patients et de ses voisins - surtout avec Grocostaud dans les parages - en terme de régime, de sexualité, de prophylaxie sur tous les sujets de santé possibles et inimaginables. L'ignorance est grande dans la Forêt Jolie</p>
<p>Le plus embarrassant, dira-t-elle, aura été d'enseigner les bases à un gamin qui ne sait pas s'y prendre, s'est fait de vilains bleus en serrant trop fort, et restait menacé de priapisme avec toutes ses complications parce qu'il n'arrive ni à jouir ni à faire redescendre son excitation. <br/>Elle aurait cru qu'un bon paluchage, tous les garçons sont capables d'inventer comment le faire. Ben apparemment non !</p>
<p>Peepoodo est tout paniqué par l'état de son pénis. <br/>"Est-ce que je suis malade ?<br/>"Est-ce qu'il va falloir me faire une piqûre ?<br/>"Est-ce qu'il va falloir amputer ?</p>
<p>- Non, non, seulement si ça se prolongeait tellement que la nécrose s'installait. Alors oui on commencerait par essayer d'aspirer le sang avec une aiguille. Mais ça sera en dernier recours si les méthodes naturelles ne marchent pas : je préfère faire sortir ça de l'intérieur. <br/>"Alors tu prends ta verge comme ça dans ta main droite - oh pardon - peut-être la gauche ? La gauche. Va pour la gauche. Désolée, préjugé à la con. <br/>"Doucement, doucement. Ne te blesse pas plus, c'est délicat tu sais ces tissus-là. <br/>"Ressens ce qui se passe, décide quelle pression, quel rythme te conviennent. <br/>"Tu peux utiliser le poing complet ou juste le pouce et l'index. <br/>"Profite d'avoir un prépuce intact, y'a des trucs à faire avec. <br/>"Essaie avec du lubrifiant, ça facilite les choses."</p>
<p>Peepoodo obéit, suit très exactement ses conseils, halète, couine, et à la fin pleure de joie. <br/>"Oh Docteur c'était formidable !<br/>- Allons allons, n'exagérons rien. <br/>- Je suis guéri ?<br/>- Mais ça n'est pas une maladie, voyons. Et maintenant que tu sais faire, tu pourras recommencer tout seul, mmh ?<br/>- Parce que ça peut recommencer ?<br/>- Bien sûr Peepoodo, chaque fois que tu rencontreras un stimulus excitant et que tu auras envie d'en profiter. En privé. Tout seul ou avec la personne de ton choix. <br/>- Oooh. Et bien alors comme vous m'avez tout bien expliqué je penserai à vous chaque fois que je recommencerai !<br/>- ...Ouais. Bon. Tu ne seras pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier non plus mais c'est quelque chose à laquelle je préfère ne pas penser, justement. Dis-moi seulement si un jour ça devenait douloureux, hein ?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>